Mumbo's Jumbo
by Drahsid
Summary: This story tells the past of Mumbo, while creating a future, will he get his normal head back? What will we discover of his past? Read to find out!
1. Getting that spell

Disclaimer, Blah, Blah

* * *

' = thoughts

" = Speech (well dur)

- = A/N

~ = flash back

* * *

It was a cold stormy night, Ahem, no, thats just not original.

It was a nice sunny night on the island, Mumbo Was still awake flipping through his spellbook hours that night.

"Must find spell!" Mumbo said ruthlessly flipping through his spell books.

"Yes! Mumbo Find Spell!" He said while looking at a spell, he pulled out a GloBo, put it in his sack, -Or whatever it is?-

"Hope this works!" Mumbo said, then started chanting "Eekum Bokum, Eekum Bokum, Eekum Bokum, Okoubaka!"

Mumbo then dashed to a mirror and looked at himself. "Awww..." Mumbo said looking at his head, still a skull.

The shamen then sat in his chair and started to think heavily.

* * *

Morning arose, Mumbo awoke to find he passed out in deep thought. He had drooled on his arm a little.

Mumbo then decided to take a walk, He walked out his skull-house on the 'Cliff-Top' and walked through the plateau, into wooded hollow, and into jinjo village.

Mumbo then seen Banjo, Kazooie, and King Jingaling conversing.

He walked up to them and said "Morning Bear and Bird!"

They turned their heads and Kazooie said "Whats up, Bone he-"

"Kazooie!" Banjo interrupted her.

"I told you to stop insulting your friends, only everyone else because I know you can't hold THAT much in you." Banjo continued.

"Whatever." Kazooie ended.

"So, what's up Mumbo?" Banjo asked.

"Not much, Mumbo try to fix bone head."

"Ahh, I see." Banjo replied.

"I'm sorry, try to fix?" King Jingaling asked.

"Yes, Mumbo head was not skull, Ugly witch make it skull."

"Ahh," King Jingaling said.

"Yeah, Mumbo said he was the most handsome ever!" Kazooie said cackling.

"Kazooie, Quiet!" Banjo said.

"So what bear and bird up to?" Mumbo asked.

"Not much, asking for free tickets to the next kickball tournament." Banjo said.

"Ahh, well Mumbo must go. See bear and bird later!" Mumbo ened. Waving bye.

Mumbo walked to spiral mountain. He entered grunty's old lair and looked at Cheato.

"Mumbo need help from floating book." Mumbo said looking at Cheato.

"What may it be?" Cheato asked.

* * *

Well it wasn't much and had lots of dialogue but I made sure to add a cliffhanger! (Man I hate cliffhangers :P)

Review and fav/follow! Hope you liked! Tell me your thoughts plz :D


	2. Untrue Love

' = thoughts

" = Speech (well dur)

- = A/N

~ = flash back

* * *

"Mumbo need a spell." Mumbo said.

"I'm guessing to fix your head?" Cheato replied.

"Book Right." Mumbo said.

"Page 452" Cheato said.

Mumbo flipped to that page to find it was missing, and replaced with a note.

Mumbo read the note:

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU THOUGH I'D LET YOU CHANGE YOUR HEAD BACK, DID YOU MUMBO?_

_C'MON I'M NOT THAT STUPID! I HID THIS LAST PAGE SOMEWHERE YOU'D NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE!_

_-Grunty_

__Mumbo closed Cheato.

"Mumbo thank Book." Mumbo said, waving his goodbye.

* * *

__Mumbo walking into the Wigwam and sighed in relief.

"Stupid shaman wannabe isn't here." He said to himself and looked around.

He searched everything, then when to her dresser.

As he started to open it he heard a "Ahem" behind him, which shocked him.

He turned around too see Humba Standing there.

Mumbo sweatdropped.

"It not what it look like!" Mumbo said, nearly yelling.

'Great Now Mumbo look like a fool.' Mumbo thought.

"Sure mumbo not loverboy." Humba said.

"Mumbo Not you see Mumbo wa-" Mumbo said getting interrupted.

"No Excuses, Humba caught Skull Boy."

Mumbo sighed leaving the wigwam.

* * *

Mumbo was sitting in his skull thinking on where it could be.

Mumbo was deeply lost in thought.

"HEY BONE HEAD!" Kazooie bellowed at him.

"Wuh!?" Mumbo jumped in shock.

"Kazooie!" Banjo once again warned her.

"How's it going Mumbo?" Banjo asked.

"Mumbo fine, what bear and bird need?" Mumbo replied.

"We came to help you bone face." Kazooie bumped in.

"Help Mumbo? With what?" Mumbo asked.

"Humba." Banjo said.

"What about her? You help me prove Mumbo better?" Mumbo asked.

"No, no, no, skirt boy, with your feelings" Kazooie said with a light cackle.

"What!? MUMBO NO LIKE HUMBA!" Mumbo said out loud.

"Then why were you in her house looking at her cloths?" Kazooie said about to burst out laughing.

"For spell, a Cheato page, Book missing page I need and ugly witch leave note saying its where "I'd never show my face."

"Yeah, Ok." Kazooie said.

"What spell do you need?" Banjo asked.

"One that fix Mumbos head." Mumbo replied.

"Mumbo not know any-place else page would be."

"Maybe your thinking about the present, any places in _the past_ that you wouldn't show your face now'a days?" Banjo asked.

"Now that Mumbo think of it..."

* * *

Cliff hanger =D I hate em' :D Fav, Review, Follow, Hate, Whatever you like. Feedback would be appreciated!


	3. The nostalgia, Y'Know, The bad kind

' = thoughts

" = Speech (well dur)

- = A/N

~ = flash back

* * *

~-Shaman School, Years Ago-

"Mumbo Got dis!" Mumbo said.

"You sure? This is a hard spell." A girl up from said, she is a teacher.

"Yes Mumbo Is sure." Mumbo boldly said.

"Eekum Bokum Eekum Bokum _Eekum Eekum Bokum Bokum_ Okubahka!" Mumbo chanted, while waving his wand/staff in a specific order.

A mass of energy flew right at Mumbo.

Mumbo had failed the spell.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU SEE THAT HE FAILED THE EASIEST PART!" One of Mumbos peers teased.

'Uhhg, Mumbo Eekumed when Mumbo should Bokumed, and Bokumed when Mumbo should Eekumed' Mumbo though facepalming.

"HES JUST A BUNCH OF MUMBO JUMBO!" Another said.

All of Mumbos peers were laughing so hard they were about to cry.

Mumbo looked around and ran off in panic.~

* * *

-Present day-

"Mumbo would never go back to Shaman school." Mumbo said looking away.

"Why? Got someone your embarrassed to be around there, too?" Kazooie teased.

"No." Mumbo said.

"Kazooie!" Banjo Yelled.

"Why?" Banjo continued.

"Because Mumbo Fail at easy part of hard spell but not hard." Mumbo said sorely.

Kazooie started to laugh.

"KAZOOIE!" Banjo said pulling her out and bashing her on to the floor. -A move you learn in Banjo - Tooie for finding a stop & swap egg-

"Well that isn't anything that bad, you made a mistake." Banjo cheerfully said.

"But others laugh at Mumbo." Mumbo said.

Banjo Picked Mumbo up.

"Were going there anyways." Banjo said boldly.

They walked out Mumbo's skull. Banjo Examined a map of the island.

"Urrr..." Banjo said dumbfounded.

"Where's the Shaman school?" Banjo asked.

"Used to be in Ugly Hags lair, Mumbo not know."

They sat there thinking for an hour.

"OH MY GOD! LETS JUST ASK CHEATO THIS IS GETTING BORING!" Kazooie Blurted.

"Good idea, FeatherFace" Banjo said mocking her attitude.

"Yes, Bear right, Bird, ahem, 'FeatherFace' is right." Mumbo replied.

"FeatherFace? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kazooie Laughed.

'That was rough on me.' Kazooie thought.

They walked to Spiral Mountain, but ran into Humba Wumba in Jinjo Village.

"Did Skull Boy Come to Confess?" Humba asked almost laughing in victory.

"No I'm afraid its not like that, he had a different, legit reason."

Kazooie started laughing.

"KAZOOIE!" Banjo Yelled again.

"We must be going Humba." Banjo said not waiting for a response or argument, dashing away with Mumbo to Spiral Mountain.

They entered grunty's old lair.

"Ahh, So you return. What do you need now?" Cheato said.

"Where is the shaman school?" Banjo and Mumbo asked at the same time.

* * *

Aw yus! got a review Thanks GoofyGal95!

That wasn't a big cliffhanger, was it?

I think this chapter was fairly bigger, Maybe?

Follow, Fav,_** Hate**_, Reveiw, Whatever! (Although I'd like reviews) I gotta go for now, Expect more tomorrow!


	4. DIE KAZOOIE DIE!

' = thoughts

" = Speech (well dur)

- = A/N

~ = flash back

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cheato laughed

"Sh-Shaman School!?" Cheato continued laughing

"G- Gone" Cheato ended still laughing.

"So they didn't rebuild?" Banjo asked.

"No." Cheato said

"Alright! Lets go! Nothing we can do about that, see ya' Mumbo!" Kazooie blurted.

"KAZOOIE!" Banjo yelled repeatedly slamming her into the ground. -Breegull abuse xD-

They left Grunty's Old lair.

"So Mumbo, anyone specific you'd not show your face around?" Banjo sked while they walked through Jinjo village.

Mumbos face reddened and he looked away.

"N-no!?" He replied.

"MUMBO'S GOT A CRUSH" Kazooie said cackling.

Mumbo then ran off.

"KAZOOIE!" Banjo said reaching to grab her but she jumped out banjo's backpack and shot a grenade egg at him.

* * *

You like dat short chapter?

=D

I Sorta got bored and ended it here.


	5. The Great Search-ish

' = thoughts

" = Speech (well dur)

- = A/N

~ = flash back

Sorry for the late updates D=

* * *

_As banjo's guts flew everywhere Kazooie walked away laughing maniacally._

-**LOLNO!**-

* * *

"Kazooie!" Banjo yelled.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Kazooie asked.

"Your a bad bird! Don't say a word unless I say you can!" Banjo replied, stuffing her in his backpack.

Banjo walked to mumbo's head. (house.)

He walked up too mumbo.

"Sorry about kazooie," Banjo said

"So whos this girl?" Banjo continued.

"Girl?" Mumbo replied.

Mumbo laughed.

"Bird stupid, Mumbo not laugh, Mumbo get mad." Mumbo replied.

"Alright, well lets look for some people that you might've known?" Banjo asked.

"Ok." Mumbo replied.

They walked outside.

They looked around the island carefully, examining everything.

"This worthless, they were probably in school when was destroyed!" Mumbo blurted leaning on a rock, on a hill, stacked on other rocks.

Banjo, and Kazooie were on the ground, Kazooie popped her head out and looked at Mumbo, the rock was slipping.

"Well Maybe, but you never know, Mumbo." Banjo rhymed.

Kazooie hopped out of Banjo's backpack and stepped away with a grin.

"Kazooie what are you-?" Banjo asked getting cut off by a noise.

The rock slipped, Mumbo fell.

The rock fell on Banjo and Mumbo's head was in the ground.

Kazooie laughed.

Kazooie drill pecked the rock, it burst.

"KAZOOIE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?" Banjo yelled.

Kazooie didn't reply.

"TALK KAZOOIE!" Banjo yelled.

"You told me not too talk." Kazooie replied.

Banjo facepalmed.

Mumbo got _pulled_ out of the ground while Banjo and Kazooie were arguing.

Mumbo got up, then looked up.

"Thank you." Mumbo replied, looking up too see one of his classmates from the school.

Mumbo gasped.

* * *

Though I'd be evil and stop it there. :3

Tell me what you think with a_** review**_ maybe? Bia!


End file.
